ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dark Brother 16
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Dark Brother 16. Since you have edited the User:Dark Brother 16 page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES. Please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. -Sunflower Official (talk) 22:07, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi from one newbie to another Hi, fellow newbie. Wow, you've been making a lot of very small edits to a lot of articles in a very short time. That's impressive, and I'kk never match that! But despite the rush, take care to check these edits when you make them. For example, in the Permission article, in the phrase "The most common reasons, singular or combined, are:" there's a comma before "are", separating it from "singular or combined". That means it's not an adverb affecting "are", but an adjective retrospectively affecting "reasons". So, it should be "singular", not "singularly". Sorry to be so nitpicky, but if you're going to make nitpicky little edits like that, you've got to expect people to do it back to you. Pippa's Ghost (talk) 10:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :If I may add to Pippa's (Pippa's's?) message, I would also to like to mention something. A lot of your edits, while not incorrect, are essentially just rephrasing sentences, or rearranging the punctuation. Frankly, this type of edit is entirely unnecessary, and gets frustrating when you flood the page with them, because then it becomes difficult to find actual content edits that might be interesting to read in the list. :Additionally, it's considered in poor taste to edit pages that specifically belong to another person (aka, agent characters still being written by their author). Please refrain from doing so. Doctorlit (talk) 16:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, you're still doing this. We weren't saying 'slow down and keep doing the same thing' - we were saying 'don't do this'. You're still changing wording choices on people's agent pages, and your most recent edit was objectively incorrect. Please stop fiddling with minor points of wording and find something productive to do on the Wiki. The discussion on the Board had several very good ideas. Huinesoron (talk) 04:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC)